


Tag

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was <em>not</em> how tag was played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

Jax found something incredibly hot about Miles chasing him all around the field. 

Of course, it wasn't like Jax was saying things like that aloud. No, they all stayed safely within the borders of his mind.

Still.

Miles was laughing his head off, his usually perfect hair rumpled and messy and _still_ perfect to Jax. It was still raining lightly, although it was getting worse by the minute, and it was just his luck that Miles _and_ himself were wearing white t-shirts. Just his luck.

Miles charged at him, mocking a viking battle. Jax could only stand and squeak as Miles tackled him into the grass, wrapping his arms around him while they rolled around playfully.

That was _not_ how you were supposed to play tag. You were supposed to touch the person, not tackle them. Not hug them.

(It's not like Jax was complaining, though.)

They both choked on laughter for the next three minutes, before Miles rolled over again and suddenly the entire atmosphere had changed. Shifted, slightly. Something more serious and still amazing. Something incredibly different. Miles was on top of him, now, and their faces were only inches apart. 

"You're it." Miles said. 

That _voice_. It was deep and huskier than usual. Slightly raspy. Completely sexy.

Jax opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. For once, he was positively speechless. And then Miles slowly dipped his head down, and then _Miles was kissing him_ \- Jax thought, honestly he wouldn't be surprised if his brain was running wild again.

Miles tasted like icy cold wind and mint. It was refreshing- beautiful. Delicious. Miles smelled like air after a rainstorm, just a tidbit of cherry blossoms. 

Cherry blossoms?

\--

_"Hey, Jax?_

_"Yeah man? What's up?"_

_Miles looked incredibly embarrassed. "Out of the two, which one do you like more? Cherry blossoms or peach rose?"_

_Jax frowned. "Peach rose? What's that?"_

_"It's like, ah..." Miles shrugged, fighting down a blush. "Like a scent? Like, um, body lotion scents." Nearly crying from laughter, Jax finally bit out, "What, you're asking me what I want you to smell like?" Miles nodded. "Just tell me what you like more."_

_"You trying to impress someone?"_

_"Er- yeah, actually."_

_"Go with cherry blossom. It's got special meaning in my family, and cherry blossoms have always been my favorite."_

\--

Miles was wearing it?

Miles smelled like cherry blossoms. 

Jax smiled up at Miles' anxious face.

They were both soaking wet, as rain pelted down on them. Jax could feel Miles' cool breath on his face.

"You're it," He whispered, and wrapped his hands around Miles' perfectly messy, soaked hair, smashing their lips back together.

This was _not_ how you were supposed to play tag.


End file.
